This invention relates in general to the construction of structures, such as for example, commercial buildings. More specifically, this invention relates to a construction apparatus configured for use within an elevator hoistway.
Structures, such as commercial buildings, can be built using a variety of construction materials and construction processes. In some construction processes, building floors and elevator hoistways within the buildings can be constructed very quickly. In some cases, the build-out of the lower building floors is started prior to the construction of the upper building floors. In these cases, various construction activities, such as for example, running of plumbing pipes, installation of electrical wires and installation of elevator guide rails, can occur prior to the construction of the upper building floors. Some of the various construction activities can be facilitated by work performed within the elevator hoistway by personnel positioned within the elevator hoistway.
It would be advantageous to provide a work deck that could be easily used within an elevator hoistway for performing construction activities.